


Uniting the Horde

by pyromania2667



Category: Warcraft III, World of Warcraft
Genre: Anal Sex, Gay, Gay Sex, M/M, Muscles, One Shot, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:42:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26124433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pyromania2667/pseuds/pyromania2667
Summary: Who doesn't love the idea of Zul'jin dominating Thrall?
Relationships: Orc(s)/Troll(s) (Warcraft), Zul'jin / Thrall
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Uniting the Horde

The sun began to set upon the camp, the alliance between the Horde and the Amani trolls was thin, but a mutual goal reminded both leaders of their allegiance with each other.

As they set up camp beneath the starlit sky, there was a growing sense of distrust between the two, the trolls spoke of Thrall being an incapable leader, perhaps he didn’t have their goal in mind.

Not willing to give in to their thoughts, Zul’jin arranged a meeting with Thrall to negotiate plans together.

Thrall was in his tent, eyeing a map carefully with a small lantern being his only light source.

Zul’jin enters, his presence causing Thrall to turn around to acknowledge him. Zul’jin stands tall, patting his chest as a sign of respect.

Thrall grins softly, “No need for formalities, friend. We have plans to keep up if you want to reclaim your lands.”

Zul’jin raises an eyebrow, “Joo consider us friends?” To think they were but allies through convenience.

Thrall nods softly, bringing his gaze to meet Zul’jin’s prying eyes. The troll stands easily more than a head taller than the orc, but Thrall maintains his amicable demeanor.

Thrall speaks up, “I’ve been looking at this map one of my scouts had made, perhaps you would be willing to assist me?”

Zul’jin stirs in place, perhaps if they’re going to remain “friends”, it would be in his best interest to participate in such planning.

With a determined nod, Zul’jin steps forward to glance at the map with Thrall.

The narrow corner does not have enough room for the two of them, causing Zul’jin to give a frustrated sigh. Despite Thrall’s smaller physique, he’s still bulky enough to prevent him from getting closer to the small table.

Without any warning, Zul’jin presses himself against Thrall, towering over him as he reaches around to look at the map as well.

Thrall gives no response, content on allowing Zul’jin to be comfortable, perhaps this is a troll’s way of showing respect? He cannot say.

Thrall guides Zul’jin around the map, explaining to him what the orcish scribbles are supposed to represent.

Zul’jin remains pensive, dragging his massive finger across the map, still smothering thrall beneath his firm musculature.

Something about the way Thrall talks, perhaps it’s the underlying sense of regret and guilt over something. Perhaps it’s the passive nature of his speech, but Thrall carries a certain weight to him as if he were constantly trying to surmount his past.

In a moment of empathy, Zul’jin rests a hand on Thrall’s shoulder, “Someting wrong, Far see’a?”

Despite Zul’jin pressing himself against Thrall, the orc jumps at the troll’s touch, “No, nothing, Zul’jin… I made a promise to you. I’m going to help you fight against the elves, even if they’re joined with the Alliance, and so I shall.”

Zul’jin takes a deep sigh, rubbing Thrall’s shoulder gently, “Joo be a young leader, Thrall, but as a leader, ya must be able to take a stand, do what ya tink is right. Your people will follow your guidance if ya have a strong presence.”

Thrall nods, “Thank you, Zul’jin… Leading the horde isn’t going to be an easy task, but perhaps the two of us can form something greater one day…”

Zul’jin responds with a pensive Hmmm, but speaks nothing else otherwise.

“Perhaps it was not my place to bring up the idea, we should return to the task at hand,” Thrall mutters.

Zul’jin brings his other hand up to Thrall’s shoulder, gripping him tightly with both hands, “Ah, so de young chieftain wants to make a… peaceful negotiation, do ya?”

“Yes, such is true, Warlord.”

Zul’jin smirks, “Perhaps we shall consummate our new alliance, hmm?”

Thrall turns around to look up at Zul’jin, “Oh, you wish to officially join forces, Zul’jin?”

“More dan dat… Thrall,” Zul’jin responds with a coy grin.

Thrall takes a step back, unsure of the troll’s implications, “I’m sorry… What is it you wish then?”

Zul’jin lowers his head down to the smaller orc, bringing a hand up to pull his scarf out from over his tusks, “I want you, Thrall…” he croons.

Without any further warning, Zul’jin leans forward, gently placing a hand at the back of Thrall’s hair. Navigating through his tusks carefully, he pulls the orc into his firm embrace. Thrall struggles briefly but quickly relents, letting himself fall into the troll’s kiss.

After a moment, Thrall pulls back as links of saliva drip between the two from Zul’jin’s sloppy presence.

“Zul’jin…” Thrall mutters, “I didn’t expect… I don’t think this is a good time…”

Zul’jin brings a hand up, shushing Thrall with his large index, “Joo said we’re friends, no? Dis is how I’ll know dat you are devoted ta helpin’ de Amani.”

Thrall takes a shallow breath, he can feel Zul’jins girth begin prodding at him beneath his loincloth.

Zul’jin grips Thrall by his shoulders once more, dragging him to the center of the tent, where there is enough space to accommodate their combined bulk.

“Zul’jin…” Thrall whispers in a slight protest.

“Now, now, Far See’a, don’ talk back to de troll if ya wanna make a lastin’ impression.”

Zul’jin brings his hand to Thrall’s clothing, slowly undoing it before pulling his shirt off of his chest.

“Now dat is a sight,” Zul’jin teases.

“Not quite like the view I’ve been admiring all night…”

Zul’jin smirks, bringing his arms up above his head, flexing his abs for the orc, “Like what ya see?”

“Verily,” Thrall responds.

“Good, den ya better get ya hands busy if ya wanna see more…”

Thrall swallows softly as he slowly brings his arms up to admire Zul’jin’s impressive physique. Unlike the standard bulk orcs carry, Zul’jin is far more chiseled and cut. Svelte, but still notably built. Aside from the fact that he is significantly taller, Zul’jin’s musculature is larger than Thrall’s

Zul’jin lowers his arms as he continues posing for Thrall, to which Thrall brings up a hand to admire the troll’s perfect body. Even his biceps and triceps are larger than his own, it is truly a marvelous sight to witness…

With an eager inch forward, Thrall brings his hands up to grope at Zul’jin’s firm pectorals.

“Mmm, been a while, Thrall..?” Zul’jin mocks.

Thrall doesn’t grace the prodding with a response, only continuing with the mesmerised fondling.

With a wry smirk, Zul’jin pulls Thrall closer, smothering him within his muscular torso. Thrall grunts slightly before succumbing to his grasp, letting his tongue explore the thin lining of fur on Zul’jin’s chest.

Zul’jin slowly brings his arms around the orc, helping him out of his clothes until he is inevitably unburdened by clothing.

“Just gonna lick my pecs all night or d’ya wanna get to de main event?”

Thrall fails to cease his licking, only bringing his gaze up to meet Zul’jin’s.

Zul’jin brings his arms down to cup Thrall’s rear end, pulling him in closer, slowly grinding himself against the orc. Thrall grunts with need as he can feel the troll’s considerable bulge press up against him. He looks up toward Zul’jin with a hopeful glance.

Zul’jin gives a nod of assurance, “Ya betta take it off since ya want it so badly.”

With fierce determination, Thrall grips the hem of Zul’jins loincloth, dragging it down. His overeagerness bested him as the moment he pulled the cloth past Zul’jin’s erection, it springs up, hitting him across the face.

With a mocking chuckle, Zul’jin brings a hand down to gently pet the young orc’s head.

Once the several inches of the troll’s glory has been unveiled, Thrall cannot help but bring his face to admire the shape of the shaft. It pulses slightly with need, ready to put the orc in his place.

Thrall takes in a deep sniff, continuing to admire every inch of Zul’jin’s flesh. The scent is unlike anything he’s taken in before, his presence is but a call he cannot resist. The lure of his existence, a newfound purpose in this very moment, all contained in the junction of Zul’jin’s hips.

He slowly slips his tongue out, prodding at Zul’jin’s glans. The troll responds with an eager thrust, further pressing himself against Thrall

Zul’jin slowly brings his hand down, pulling Thrall closer to his groin. Reflexively the orc wraps his mouth around the troll’s impressive girth.

Thrall struggles to contain the full might of Zul’jin’s presence, desperately working his tongue around the throbbing erection to the best of his abilities.

Without warning, Zul’jin thrusts into him while pulling his head deeper down his length until Thrall is pressed against his groin.

Thrall chokes slightly but quickly manages to adjust to the predicament as he gives a deep moan.

Gripping Thrall’s hair tightly, Zul’jin continues bucking into his face. A steady stream of pre leaks from the tip of his length, directly into Thrall’s throat. Thrall reaches his arm down, wrapping his thick hand around his erection as he desperately begins jerking himself off.

After a few minutes of getting his face stuffed, Zul’jin slowly pulls out, much to Thrall’s dismay.

“I tink it’s time I give ya what joo been wantin’ all night.” Zul’jin growls.

Thrall looks up at him, his saliva dripping from his lips, “Anything… Zul’jin…”

With a sly grin, Zul’jin pushes Thrall down to the ground before firmly gripping his hips and flipping him onto his knees.

“You. Are. Mine. Thrall…” Zul’jin states as he kneels behind him.

“Yes… I’m yours, Zul’jin… Do what you will, please, I beg of you...”

Zul’jin aligns the tip of his girth to Thrall’s backdoor. Once aligned, he slowly brings himself to penetrate him. He leans closer, letting his arms travel up the orc’s form until he has him completely wrapped within his embrace.

Thrall pants softly, bringing an arm back down to his erection, eagerly masturbating himself.

Zul’jin smirks softly, letting one hand rub Thrall’s firm pectorals as the other slowly digs around the orc’s mouth.

Thrall eagerly begins sucking on the troll’s thick finger with a muffled moan, desperate to do anything for his new companion.

Zul’jin leans down, giving Thrall a long affectionate lick across his face, causing the orc to shiver in anticipation.

“Please, Zul’jin…” Thrall squeaks, muffled by Zul’jin’s hand, “Please, I beg of you, put it in all the way! I want you inside me...”

“Mmm, so de orc finally learned his place beneath de trolls… I could get used ta dis…”

With a firm thrust, Zul’jin bucks himself as far as he can go into the orc’s accommodating ass. Thrall gives a muffled cry of pleasure as he continues sucking on the troll’s finger.

“Dat’s a good boy…” Zul’jin mocks before giving Thrall several affectionate licks.

With a low groan of ecstasy, Thrall desperately bucks back into Zul’jin, trying to get the most out of his presence. His sphincter clenches as his climax finally hits, shooting several ropes of cum onto the floor beneath him. Thrall reaches a hand up to grip at one of the tassels of Zul’jin’s hair draped over his shoulder, pulling the troll in with gentle eagerness.

Zul’jin gives an affectionate growl as Thrall desperately attempts to milk him of everything he’s worth.

“Got a long night ahead of ya, Thrall…”

Thrall moans softly as he continues to feverishly stroke himself.

Zul’jin reaches an arm down, pushing aside his hand to jerk the orc off himself.

Completely overwhelmed by Zul’jin’s efforts, Thrall can feel himself go limp, submitting completely to the stronger troll, letting him have his way without any restraint.

He is unsure of how long he’s been bred by the troll leader, but the hours of ecstasy is nothing he’s willing to give up for the world.

After reaching the height of his climax several more times, Zul’jin’s pace begins to lose its rhythm. His manhood begins pulsating eagerly within Thrall’s abused rear, nearing his climax.

With a howl of pleasure, Zul’jin gives one last powerful thrust, hilting as much of his length as he can fit within the orc.

Gripping thrall tightly by his hips, Zul’jin unloads every ounce of seed he can possibly deposit. The orc cannot hope to hold the amount of mojo Zul’jin is giving him as it quickly begins pouring down his leg, spilling onto the ground.

“Mmmph… Zul’jin…” Thrall finally manages to speak up from the abuse he’s been given.

“Thrall..?”

“Thank you… I hope… I hope this makes us proper allies…”

“Mmm, it sure does, Far See’a…”

Zul’jin clutches onto the orc tightly, it isn’t until now Thrall realizes the troll has remained completely hard.

“We still have until de mornin’... Perhaps we will officially announce our unity den, but for now… you’re all mine, Thrall…”

Thrall pants softly, “Yes… Please, I don’t want you to stop…”


End file.
